


Protectors

by darks1st3r



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Sansa Stark, GOT x KNY, Gen, Jojen Reed as Tokito Muichiro, Sansa Stark as Shinobu Kochou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/darks1st3r
Summary: "Within the Demon Slayer Corps are nine members who possess the highest level of swordsmanship. They are known as the Hashira."or GOT Characters imagined as the KNY Pillars
Kudos: 8





	1. Frolic: Sansa Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back! 
> 
> After months of suffering from writer's block due to the mess that is Season 8, I'm finally back to writing. Watching KNY helped me a lot and it inspired me to make this series. I think some might disagree with the characters I chose for each specific role but I tried my best to find similarities between the characters so that it can still be as relevant to both GOT & KNY canon. 
> 
> I hope you guys will like it.

* * *

“A slayer who can’t cut a demon’s head? Are you trying to make me laugh?” The female demon growled, slitted eyes flickering dangerously at the Insect Pillar.

Sansa, who was already used to the comment, merely chortled and drew out her sword. The black blade gleamed in the darkness of the forest and the words “Evil Demons” inscribed in High Valyrian became visible.

“Now, now, didn’t your mother tell you that it’s impolite to judge a book by its cover?” Sansa taunted in her sing-song voice. The demon snarled and charged towards the Pillar with its inhuman speed, its claws, and fangs elongated, ready to rip the redhead’s flesh apart.

Without breaking any sweat, Sansa easily dodged the attack. As much as she was having fun with this demon, she had other important things to do. The other variant of the wisteria poison she was experimenting on, was still left unfinished on her desk and she can’t miss the chance to annoy one particular pillar who was forced by their Master to recuperate in her estate.

“Dance of the butterflies! Frolic!” A swarm of butterflies filled the air, leading Sansa towards her enemy. The demon taken by surprise at her quick move halted its attack immediately and attempted to deflect.

But it was too late.

A strangled gasp left its lips as the slayer’s steel pierced its neck with her slim blade. Long nails dug into the gaping wound as if trying to claw out the stinging substance that Sansa managed to inject into its body.

“H-how?” The demon spluttered, finding it difficult to speak with blood filling its mouth.

The look of shock on its face was too precious and Sansa giggled, remembering all the demons she killed who shared the same expression.

Now, they know that underestimating her was a mistake.

_“I may be the only slayer who can’t behead a demon, but my poisons are still as deadly and as precise as my comrades’ swords.“_

* * *


	2. Remember: Jojen Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there were images that would randomly appear in his mind, images he couldn’t decipher.

* * *

Sometimes, there were images that would randomly appear in his mind, images he couldn’t decipher.

Most of the time, they were blurry pictures of a dark-haired girl, who had eyes so alike his. In his heart, he can sense that he knows this girl yet he can’t recall. Who was she?

There were also times that he sees a forest and a happy family living in a secluded house. They consist of a father, a mother and two children, a boy and a girl. He believes that the children were twins, both so similar in appearance and personality. 

The scenes were always so foreign and familiar at the same time, and they fill his heart with so much longing and pain. Jojen can’t quite grasp why he would feel such emotions. He wants to know the truth behind them, yet it seems that his own mind won’t let him do so. 

Perhaps one day he’ll remember and understand. 

But today, he wonders what the blackbird with three eyes was called again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please leave a comment so that I'll know your thoughts. ^^


End file.
